The invention relates to a pull-out guide for a furniture part which can be pulled out of a furniture cabinet, comprising a cabinet rail which is attachable to the furniture cabinet, a pull-out rail which is attachable to the pull-out furniture part and can be pulled out in a pull-out direction from a completely pushed-in insertion position into a completely pulled-out extension position, and can be pushed into the insertion position from the extension position counter to the pull-out direction, and a bolt part for blocking the pulling out of the pull-out rail from the insertion position of the pull-out rail, and/or for blocking the pushing in of the pull-out rail from the extension position of the pull-out rail, wherein the bolt part is adjustable by an actuating element from a blocking position, in which the bolt part blocks the pulling out of the pull-out rail from the insertion position of the pull-out rail or blocks the pushing in of the pull-out rail from the extension position of the pull-out rail, into a release position, in which the bolt part releases the pulling out of the pull-out rail from the insertion position of the pull-out rail or releases the pushing in of the pull-out rail from the extension position of the pull-out rail, and, in the insertion position of the pull-out rail and/or in the extension position of the pull-out rail, the bolt part is held in the blocking position by a spring element and is adjustable from the blocking position into the release position counter to the force of the spring element by actuation of the actuating element, and, during the pulling out and pushing in of the pull-out rail, the bolt part slides or rolls along a running track of the cabinet rail, the bolt part being pressed onto the running track by the spring element.
In the case of furniture parts which can be pulled out of a furniture cabinet by a pull-out guide, for example drawers, it may be desirable to lock the pull-out furniture part in its completely pushed-in position and/or in its completely pulled-out position in order to prevent an inadvertent extension or retraction of the pull-out furniture part. Such locking may be desirable in particular in the case of furniture items which are movable on wheels, such as a movable toolbox, or in the case of furniture items arranged in vehicles.
A locking device for blocking the pull-out furniture part in its completely pushed-in position and in its completely pulled-out position is disclosed, for example, in EP 1 826 343 B1. A blocking lever is attached pivotably to a side wall of the drawer and is pivotable between a blocking position and a release position by a pivotable handle arranged on the front of the drawer. In the pushed-in state of the drawer, a bolt arranged fixed to the cabinet engages in a latching recess of the blocking lever in the blocking position of the blocking lever. In the pulled-out state of the drawer, a stop at the rear end of the blocking lever interacts with a stop arranged fixed to the cabinet in the blocking position. Among the disadvantages of this device is the relatively complicated design and installation.
DE 195 02 526 C1 and DE 43 07 911 A1 disclose pull-out guides of the type mentioned at the beginning. Bolt parts are in each case mounted pivotably on the pull-out rail in regions on both sides next to the pull-out furniture part. In the case of the pull-out guide according to DE 195 02 526 C1, the pivot axis lies parallel to the pull-out direction, and the bolt part is pivoted by a Bowden cable. In the case of the pull-out guide according to DE 43 07 911 A1, the pivot axis of the bolt part lies at a right angle to the pull-out direction, and the pivoting is undertaken by a pivotable actuating lever.